Temperary Monster Hunters
by puppy-anime-luvr
Summary: My first crossover :D This story is about Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Candace, and Stacey visiting Linda's brother-in-law, Manly Dan, in Gravity Falls. I own NOTHING but the plot. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Dannville. Well, normal if you were Phineas, Ferb, and their friends that is. Today they just finished making and playing in their own carnival, which mysteriously became a puddle of water. Yeah, don't ask.

All of a sudden Candace burst through the gate shouting loudly. "See Mom! I told you they made one!"

Linda walked up calmly behind Candace smiling. "And yet the backyard is lacking all signs of a carnival. Hey kids!"

"Hi Mom!" Phineas waved as the others greeted her.

"Well I hope you had fun today because the boys and Candace are going on a little vacation to Gravity Falls in Oregon tomorrow morning. Stacey is going with you to. You're visiting my brother-in-law and his kids."

"Wait, they're LEAVING?" Isabella couldn't believe what she heard.

"Yup! They still need to pack too." Linda rolled her eyes as Candace followed her to the sliding glass door ranting about how Jeremy might meet a new girl. Linda interrupted her. "Oh, Candace. You'll be fine!"

"Well we should probably start packing now. Bye!" Phineas shouted as he and Ferb ran to pack in their room.

"Mrs. Flynn? When will they be back?" Baljeet asked politely.

"Next Monday morning they have to come home. Well, I have to start on dinner. See you later! Candace, call Stacey and make sure she is getting ready. Pack for camping." Candace groaned and started to dial on her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, here's your pay Wendy." Stan handed Wendy a small stack of money. She leafed through it as she walked to the door. She opened the door but paused.

"Oh yeah. I need tomorrow off. See you Monday!" And she dashed out.

"Hm, that was strange." Stan scratched his head as Dipper and Mabel walked over.

"What's strange?" Dipper looked at his great uncle.

"Well not only did Wendy run off in a hurry, but she also gave herself a day off."

"Maybe she has something important tomorrow. MAYBE SHE HAS A DATE! " Mabel shouted excitedly.

Dipper's eyes grew large. "What?"

"Eh. Oh well. What are you gonna do?" Stan said as he walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***The Next Day***

"Alrighty kids! Let's get into the car!" Lawrence called through the house to assemble the children. They were in the car and on the road in 5 minutes. On the way there Phineas and Ferb, or rather Phineas was talking about what they would do when they arrived. Candace was worrying about Jeremy and no reception on her cell phone while Stacey was busy trying to calm her down. Lawrence was just focusing on the driving. Phineas and Ferb had convinced their parents to bring Perry along so he was asleep on Ferb's lap as he was being pet.

***4 1/2 hours later* **

"Ugh! Are we there YET?" Candace moaned to her step-dad for the tenth time.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Lawrence stopped the car in front of a sign that had the words: 'Gravity Falls' in big letters.

"Great. We arrived at the city of despair."

"Oh, Candace." Lawrence sighed and they all got out of the car, Phineas holding Perry's leash while Ferb carried Perry's, Phineas', and his bags.

"So... Where's this Wendy chick?"

"Oh no! I'm late!" Wendy put on her hat and opened the door only to see the twins standing there. "Oh c'mon! I don't have time for this."

"Grunkle Stan just wanted to know why you asked for the day off." Mabel beamed.

"Ok, look. Here's five bucks for each of you." She pulled out $10 from her pocket. "Do you think you can keep him and yourselves out of the way just for this one day?"

"Uh, why?" Dipper asked as he and Mabel were handed their money. Mabel answered to Wendy instead.

"For five dollars? Sweet! You got a deal!" She smelled the bill.

"Great! Well see you later!" Wendy shut the door and locked it before running off.

Dipper frowned and turned to Mabel. He was met with the strange sight of his sister rubbing the bill on her left cheek, earning a puzzled expression from Dipper. "Uh, Mabel? What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." She switched sides. Dipper looked away worriedly.

"Sorry I'm late! I slept in on accident." Wendy ran over to Lawrence and gave him a hug.

"Oh it's quite alright. We only waited about six minutes." Lawrence returned the hug for a moment before they let go. "I haven't seen you since the wedding and you met Ferb! Oh but they were too young to remember much."

Wendy turned to the boys and ruffled their hair. "My, how you've grown. It's nice to know you will remember me from now on." She hugged Candace. "Nice to see you again! But, who's this?"

"That's Stacey. She's my friend." Candace explained.

Stacey gave a short wave. "Hi."

"Sup?"

"Well now that you're all acquainted I think I can go now." He hugged his kids and Wendy one last time before getting in his car. "Well I'm off kiddies! Have a good time!"

"Bye Dad!" Phineas shouted as everyone waved after the retreating car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Alright. Let's head home to meet my dad. Follow me." Wendy turned and started to walk while everyone grabbed his or her bags to go after her.

By the time they got settled in and were about to get a tour, courtesy of Wendy, her father showed up from fishing. He walked to the door and opened it to see all five children standing there. He smiled and pat his daughter's shoulder.

"So these are my sister-in-law's children?" He smiled. "I heard many good things about you three," He pointed to Stacey. "But who are you young lady?"

"I'm Stacey. Just a friend of Candace." Stacey explained.

He nodded. "Well you can still call me Uncle if you want. The name's Manly Dan."

"We would LOVE to stay and chat but I kinda wanted to show them around Gravity Falls today." Wendy interjected.

"Ok. Go ahead. Are you going to show them the Mystery Shack?"

"No Dad. I'll show them later." Wendy stated as they walked out the door leaving Perry inside.

"What's the Mystery Shack?" Phineas inquired.

"Oh it's just the place I work at. No big." Wendy explained nonchalantly.

"Whoa, wait. You WORK?" Stacey questioned.

"I want to see this place!" Candace exclaimed. All of a sudden, her stomach rumbled loudly. "But first, is there a Slushy Dog here?"

"What's a Slushy Dog?" Wendy questioned as they walked into town.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the time they had gotten food and had walked around the town a bit, they still had to go to the Mystery Shack and they had to meet Sheriff Blubs. There was also a guy named Deputy Derland. It was getting late so they decided to see them the next day.

~At the Mystery Shack~

"Ok, so TRY not to embarrass me." Wendy had gathered Soos, Grunkle Stan, and the twins in the middle of the store.

"Whaaaat? You really think we're going to do that to you? You're crazy!" Mabel waved her hand with a strange facial expression.

A knocking was heard, clear and loud.

Soos raised his hand. "Hey dudes, I think they're here."

Mabel looked at Soos while Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes. Wendy walked to the door and walked out.

"Hey guys. Glad you found your way here fine." Wendy smiled.

"It wasn't that hard with such great instructions. Ferb also found a map of the town." Phineas jammed a thumb at Ferb who lifted a tiny folded piece of paper.

"Oh cool. Well just a warning, things may be a BIT weird." Wendy stated with her hand on the doorknob and opened it.

"Are you kidding me? You're telling that to kids who built a roller coaster twice, visited outer space more than one time, once to make ICE CREAM, fixed alien spaceships, discovered Atlantis, and made human-sized sea monkeys in Hawaii. I'm pretty sure that takes the cake." Candace stated as they walked in with her arms crossed. She looked over all the people in the room she hasn't seen before and her eyes widen. "Who the heck are these people?!"

Stacey elbowed her.

"Ow!"

Wendy smiled as she pointed to each person when she stated their name. "This is Stan, Soos, Mabel, and Dipper."

"Hello!" Phineas stated as he and Ferb waved.

"Yeah whatever." Candace started to look around at all the merchandise, noticing how lame everything was.

"Hey there." Stacey smiled and waved. She then walked over to Candace.

Wendy bent down and draped her arms around Phineas' and Ferb's shoulders. "This is Phineas Flynn," she jammed her right thumb up at Phineas' face and then Ferb's. "This is Ferb Fletcher."

Dipper stared jealously at the arms around the two boys while Mabel's eyes became half lidded and she smiled endearingly at Phineas. This went unnoticed by everyone except Dipper, Ferb, and Wendy.

Wendy smirked. "The red head girl is Candace Flynn and her friend is Stacey. Well I got to get to work. Why not play with Dipper and Mabel. Excite them with your wacky inventions. Maybe you can help them 'find mysteries'."

"Ok sure! We've been detectives before so it won't be too hard." Phineas clarified.

"You have not." Dipper argued not convinced. He turned to Mabel. "We stopped chasing an unknown creature for THIS?"

"Yeah? Ask Sheriff Blubs right now. He'll know them." Wendy walked to her desk and sat down, propping up her feet leafing through a magazine.

"Oooh. Detectives. That must be fun." Mabel flirted with Phineas who didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah. We had to find a Mary McGuffin doll and chased it all across Danville! That's the tri-state area that we live in." Phineas informed.

Dipper huffed. "Whatever. Finding a doll's not so great. Let's go." He started for the door when Candace and Stacey came over to him.

"Mind if we come?" Stacey asked.

"Yeah. That guy is trying to get us to buy his useless junk." Candace looked over at Grunkle Stan.

"Sure. Might as well. Let's go." Phineas stated as Mabel stayed by him the entire way.

Stacey noticed this and nudged Candace. Candace looked over and smiled softly. Then she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Phineas asked.

"Oh nothing." Candace shared a knowing look with Stacey as Phineas shrugged at Ferb.

Eventually they arrived at the police station.

"Hey! Isn't this where we were yesterday and no one was here?" Stacey asked.

"Yep. Let's get this over with." Candace stated as she walked up and opened the door.

Sheriff Bulbs and Deputy Durland looked at them.

"Uh, hi." Dipper rubbed his left arm.

"Hey there City Boy. Who's your friends?" Sheriff Blubs asked pointing to the unknown characters.

"This is Phineas and Ferb. Those are his sister Candace and her friend Stacey." Mabel shouted excitedly.

"Ok. Just stay out trouble you hear?" Sheriff Blubs stated and drank some coffee.

"See Flynn! He hasn't heard of you!"

"Oh pipe down Dipper!" Mabel punched his arm.

"Wait, did you say Flynn? As in Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher?" Deputy Durland asked.

"Well, yeah. Wait, why?" Dipper was confused.

"Hey! Those kids are legendary! We have a case if you feel up to it." Sheriff Blubs pushed his hat up. "There have been strange reports of an unknown creature in the woods."

Phineas shrugged. "Depends on our schedule." Ferb looked through a calendar from no where and gave a thumbs up. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

Candace interrupted with her hands on her hips. "Uh, no you don't. You are NOT going ANYWHERE."

"Oh c'mon Candace. What's the worst they could do?" Stacey asked.

"They could build a monster tracking doohickey or or or-"

"Candace, get a hold of yourself. Focus on me." Stacey grabbed both of Candace's shoulders.

"Right. I can still bust them." Candace slammed her fist onto her palm.

"Well let's go back to Wendy and see what she says. By the way, where are the boys?" They looked around and saw no one.

"Hm. Must have all left."


End file.
